ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Comic Con Incorporated/Roomies
Roomies is the 3rd issue of Comic Con Incorporated. Summary Ms. Marvel settles into her dorm as she is having trouble deciding if she will either be a solo roomer or share her dorm with a roommate. Sabrina Spellman is also facing the same condition, and both grow closer to make a mutual decision. Transcript : (Kamala is in the hotel's entrance as Kilowog puts Kamala's baggage in a check-up vault) : Kilowog: That okay to you if I keep your stuff here until you find your room? : Kamala Khan: Well, sure. I don't want to waste your ring's energies by having you carry my baggage everywhere I go. That would be rude of me. : Kilowog: Nothing to worry about. Oh, and just in case you have me or someone else pick them up when you're done... (gives a badge with the number #52, which is the same as the tickets in her baggage) : Kamala Khan: Sure. Thank you. : Kilowog: And another thing. (gives Kamala a pod) : Kamala Khan: What's that for? : Kilowog: Just to let you know which rooms are vacancy or occupied. Red means there are more than one roomer. Purple means there are one. You can select those in case you want a roommate. Select one of them, you'll find images of who the roomers are. : Kamala Khan: Oh. Okay, then. (she goes on) : (scene cuts to Sabrina Spellman arriving in the hotel entrance) : Omochao: Well, well... Welcome back to Comic Con Incorporated, ms. Spellman. : Sabrina Spellman: Thank you, Omochao. I'm truly glad to be back. Although I wish the same was about the rest of the family. : Omochao: I take it that they were too busy to come along? : Sabrina Spellman: Well, my aunts Hilda and Zelda decided to spend their summer trip in paradise islands like Wonder Woman's homeland in Themyscira. And Salem... well... (chuckles) you might guess where that cat went to. : (scene shifts shortly to Salem, who is relaxing in the head of a giant black panther statue; A close-up reveals he is in Wakanda) : Omochao: Places for their personalities. If I say so myself. Heh. : (scene shifts to Kamala checking the hotel pod, which indicates there are some vacancy rooms and others which are occupied; half red; half purple) : Kamala Khan: That's a lot of rooms to rent. Although I'm not too sure I'm having one for myself. Not without Ammi. Managers said I could either have one for myself or with a roommate. Either one, or more. Let's see... (she checks the pod, and finds images of the roomers, starting with Supergirl and Batgirl) I could maybe share with these two. They're superheroines. But... they got the looks of college students while I'm still in High school. Not to mention they're from the same universe. Which I'm not from. (she sees another option: Wonder Woman and Lara Croft) Or maybe Wonder Woman and Lara Croft. They're from different universes, but they're sharing the same room. But then again, they're two big women. And I'm just a teen. And that would be so embarrassing. Let's try again. : (Kamala sees other options, but declines most; we see Sabrina who is trying to do the same) : Sabrina Spellman Only men... not humans... not heroes... (saddened) Aw... guess I'm going to spend without a roommate. : (scene simultaneously shifts to Kamala and Sabrina, both are saddened and unknowingly walking at each other's direction) : Kamala Khan: How I wish Ammi was here... : Sabrina Spellman: How I wish aunt Hilda and aunt Zelda were here... : Kamala Khan: ...she'd know which to choose... : Sabrina Spellman: ...it would've been easy. Just like last year... : Both: ...but I'm all on my... (they realize they are hearing each other's voice) own? : (suddenly, they see each other) : Kamala Khan: Huh... hi. : Sabrina Spellman: Hi. : Kamala Khan: Sorry I probably scared you. I'm new here. : Sabrina Spellman: It's okay. I was just looking for a room. Or a roommate who could share one with me. : Kamala Khan: Oh, really? I'm looking for a roommate too. Although, I found a lot of options that wouldn't do well for me. : Sabrina Spellman: Yeah. Me too. Quite a embarrassment. Don't you think? : (they both pause and smile at each other) : Both: Maybe I could be your roommate? (pause again and share a warmer smile) YES! (they hug and walk around) : Kamala Khan: Also, I should probably have introduced myself. My name's Kamala. Kamala Khan. But others call me Ms. Marvel. Which's my superhero name. : Sabrina Spellman: Sabrina. Sabrina Spellman. So... your first summer in this hotel? : Kamala Khan: (agreement) Mm-hmm. (next scene, the two are in the front desk of the reception room, where Thanos, the hotel's concierge and receptionist, is attending to them) Room for two, please? : Thanos: Are you roommates? : Sabrina Spellman: Yes, mister. : Thanos: Very well. (shows them the hotel's list of roomers) Sign up here. (Kamala and Sabrina do so. Then, Thanos passes them two keys for their room) Room 116. Third floor. Site B. Enjoy it. And have a pleasant summer. : Kamala and Sabrina: Thank you. : Kilowog: (to the two girls) So? You two got your room? : Kamala and Sabrina: Yep. : Kilowog: Alright then. (forms another cart-based construct for him to drive and the girls to ride and wagon-based construct to carry their baggage) Which room? : Kamala Khan: Room 116. : Sabrina Spellman: Site B. : Kilowog: Room 116, Site B, it is. (they ride on) : Kamala Khan: (wraps her arm around Sabrina and shows off her cellphone) First selfie? : Sabrina Spellman: Go for it. (Kamala takes the selfie) : Omochao: (appears in front of the audience) That was something fabulously adorable to see, folks! Those two just met each other, and they already decided to share the same room! What's more adorable than that? Quite simply, this is going to be the beginning of an all new, all beautiful friendship! Eager to know how this friendship will go on? So, stay tuned, ladies and gentlemen! Stay tuned for our more coming soon in Comic Con Incorporated! "The End" Category:Comic Con Incorporated Issues